degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150226061053/@comment-1936167-20150227080423
// GAH, I'm sorry if I'm resurfacing something depressing right now. You probably don't want to think about it anymore, but I promised myself I'd reply to these before I went to bed and I started typing them up before all the fun started happening. OKAY, GOODNIGHT. // I'm sorry that you're feeling so mentally and physically fatigued, Dani. I agree with what the rest of the crowd has said on this. I know how easily you stress and how whacked your sleep schedule is. While it could be a number of things, if you're not resting, that could explain why you feel so tired and short of memory these days. It's not healthy to live on the little sleep that you do, and yes, that's coming from the one who also deals with insomnia. Please don't laugh at my hypocrisy. For real, though, it sounds like you're in a state of depression. If you're going through depression, it might be a good idea to seek some form of therapy. It's a different experience for everyone, but I personally felt it helped me to go when I suffered depression in high school. It may be a useful step for you. The feeling that you're losing your memory could just be anxiety and stress, which is common. Therefore, I would highly recommend taking it easy. I know your mind is all over the place right now, but don't undermine your strength and intelligence. You're one of the smartest and most well-articulated people I know, literally. I could never think any less of that, even if you don't feel like you're all there right now or even becoming forgetful. You've pushed through so many hardships in your life and that is all strength in itself. Everything you've faced up until now has given you more strength to deal with whatever you're going to come against in your adulthood. I understand that you want to rid yourself of your demons forever, but in my opinion, that's a bit hard to overcome. Call it pessimistic, but everyone will suffer from bad days. The happiest person in the world will, too. It's not something that we can really permanently cleanse ourselves of. You can, however, learn to cope with it better and I know you already have done that with yourself over the years. These small slip ups come for everyone and you're just in a bad rut, at the moment. I have confidence that you can come out of this. I know you can, because I've seen you deal with shit that has dented your mentality far worse than this. You HAVE the strength and the ability to get through it all. If you're stuck, you can always ask someone to help you find those first steps to take. Seriously. Yeah, it's generic to suggest that you ask those around for some help, but really, if you don't know where to begin, get some advice from a family member or real life friend that you trust, because they could recommend you something that will sincerely help you deal. I really hope things get better for you soon. ♥